


The Greatest Empires Fall Under Pressure

by SweetScone



Series: All Is Fair In Love And War [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All you need to know is that I’m watching you. Always.”</p>
<p>“Even when-”</p>
<p>“ESPECIALLY then.”</p>
<p>Oh, he was definitely watching then, alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Empires Fall Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! I finally finished it! Aaaaand I'm exhausted. I hope the story doesn't seem too disjointed, as I had begun writing it a while ago before continuing it today. 
> 
> Anyhow, the summary pretty much sums it up -I mean, this excerpt of the conversation is just enough to send millions of sex ablaze. 
> 
> So here is the awaited delivery!

_“All you need to know is that I’m watching you. Always.”_

_“Even when-”_

_“ESPECIALLY then.”_

. . .

You lay in your bed; it was the middle of the night.  Things were silent in the camp, save for the soft and distant crackling of the fires lit by those appointed to guard duty. The wind whispered comfortingly through the thin gap of your window, cooling your room pleasantly. Still, despite the calm and soothing nature of things, you could not find sleep –the fresh air seeping from the outside was insufficient in dulling the ache pulsing between your legs.

You tried moving: left, right, on your back, then on your belly, then left again –but the heat in your lower belly only sweltered with renewed vigor. It had been days since you had had the luxury to touch yourself: Saizou’s words still echoed in your ears. _“I’m watching you. Always.”_

_“Especially then.”_

Surely the man had meant to instigate fear within you more than anything else –to have you on edge at all times, seeking to shatter your demeanor- it was doubtful he was really watching you all day long, even less so at night. Anyhow, was it not his turn to stand guard tonight?

You willed your arousal to die down; it was not worth the chance to tempt voyeurism. However, the more you thought, rest eluding you repeatedly, the more it seemed trivial, indignation succeeding to your bashful unease –was it not your room? Your private time? You were suddenly convinced that indeed, the man had been assigned on nighttime duty.

Your hand snaked downwards, beneath the sheet, past the hem of your gown, teasing over the material of your underwear. Your breath hitched in your throat. It’s not like you’d make that much noise anyway…

...

He thanked Kaze wordlessly, nodding gratefully as his brother took upon his place at the end of his shift.  He retreated back towards the stronghold. Although his duty as guard of the gates had ended, his job had not –he still needed to make sure the newfound hoshidian sibling was not up to anything suspicious. Already a couple hours had elapsed since he had last laid eyes on her. He sneaked towards her quarters, keeping to the shadows. He knew that if lord Ryoma came to know of his antics he would be admonished, no matter how well-meaning his intentions were.

As he arrived beneath the elevated cabin, he remained motionless under the tree’s foliage, lounging quietly as he listened for any sign of activity. His vantage point provided nothing of worth to his experienced ears. Carefully, like a crouching tiger upon his unsuspecting prey, he launched himself to a higher position, settling on a branch just beside your cracked window.

His one watchful eye fixed on the lazy fluttering of your curtains in the night breeze, he focused his attention on any potent noise from inside. There he heard it: like coupled whispers, just a pitch higher than the wind. Blood rushed to his heart and his limbs became tense: it seemed as if you were talking to someone. Were you meeting with a spy? Relaying a message through some kind of spell? He attempted to calm himself, listening closer still –but without fruition.

He had to get nearer. Ever so vigilant, he crept closer, careful to remain out of the light filtering through your window. Once assured his shadow would blend with his surroundings, Saizou dared to peer inside, where his eye met a single silhouette in the darkness, lying on the bed.

You were alone, but he knew his hearing had not been mistaken. As to prove him right, a light noise traveled to his ears –a sigh, barely audible. He squinted, trying to make out the faintest hint or trace of a magic spell –but not the slightest or dullest halation welcomed his seeking gaze.

Confusion thrived further within him as that familiar sound resounded in your quarters again. His brow furrowed. There was shifting, then suddenly your body turned towards your window in a jolt. The sheets crumpled around your form, intertwining around your legs as you pushed them down with hurried motions. Saizou’s unmovable eye widened when it had finally accustomed to the obscurity looming further in your room. A furious heat spread on his cheeks and unease hindered his breathing as he swallowed hesitantly.

You surely were occupied, although not exactly at what Saizou expected.

Your nightly vestment hiked up on your hips, one of your hands worked intently between your legs as the other palmed the open expanse of your cleavage. Your brow furrowed in frenzied pleasure and eyes clenched with blissful abandon, your fingers expertly dipped between your folds, dragging up your juices towards your clit as you rolled the glistening nub before repeating your actions.

Saizou’s breath caught in his throat. His first reaction was to jump away from the sight and to leave you at your ministrations, and forget about it as well as he could –just as he would do with anyone else. However, you weren’t exactly anyone else. Saizou’s immovable sense of duty compelled him to remain there, eye affixed to your wriggling body –what if it were a ruse? He wouldn’t be surprised that Nohr would resort to such… techniques.

He swallowed once more, the lump in his throat refusing to dissolve. He had to watch-this had to be a distraction. Yet your hand never left your sex, not until suddenly you were crying out loudly, back arching off the mattress as your cupped your sex desperately. Saizou’s complexion was mistakable with his hair: he had just peeped on you while you were masturbating. He remained there longer after the quaking of your form had stilled, rather because he was stuck in place than because his sense of duty was forcing him to. Once he noticed the slow and rhythmic rising of your chest, sleep having finally ravished you, he jumped away sheepishly, making for the barracks as silently as he could. His pride would never survive if anyone were to witness him in that… State.

…

You attempted to ignore the obvious eyes staring at your back. This was tiring you out. Surely, this ceaseless scrutiny would be the end of you if it went on for much longer. You returned to your task begrudgingly, trying to lift the heavy crates before you, however to no avail. Pushing them did no good either, as the soil was much too grassy and uneven. Annoyance began bubbling through you. If those boxes weren’t so heavy… If you weren’t so tired… If that ninja hadn’t been keeping constant watch on you, if that goddamn-

“Dammit! Saizou! Aren’t you tired of hiding over there?!”, you motioned exaggeratedly towards the area you felt his gaze was fixated on you, “All of this charade is putting me under stress and I can’t exactly lead an army in this condition!”

You huffed dejectedly when you received no answer, turning back to the wretched boxes. You were now fuming –anything to release some steam would do you good. Arms crossed, you delivered the strongest kick you could muster into wooden box. You hunched over in and cired in pain. You hadn’t even put on your full armor today, and steel-plated shoes were one of the items you had forgotten. That freakin’ box hadn’t even moved –something you were in fact thankful for, considering every resource you could get your hands on were most precious. How incredibly childish of you –that simple thought made you want to cry, yet you knew it would only worsens things. Darn were you tired.  

“… All right.”

You jumped at the voice beside you, completely ignoring your throbbing foot.

“Damn, warn me next time! Hey-! What are you doing?!”

Saizou had bent down to pick up one of the boxes, and he was holding it effortlessly. _That show off…_

“You’re looking grim and pale. Not that I’m really worried about your health; simply, it would be bothersome for others if you were unable to perform your assigned tasks.”

You were torn between surprise and annoyance, “Well then, I certainly would not want to be a bother to you. After all, these are my things, you have no obligation to help me.”

You reached for the box he held, looking to take it from him. In doing so, your hands clasped over his. Saizou recoiled almost instantly, dropping the box in the process.

“Woah! Watch out!”, you were barely able to support its weight before Saizou reasserted its grip on it.

“I know you don’t trust me, but you don’t need to be so on edge,” you attempted to sound amused rather than hurtful.

“…”

“…?”

“I _will_ help you –however wary I may be of you, you _are_ an ally in this war. For now. Moreover, if I were to ignore someone in need, my honor would be tarnished –is this something you deem unworthy?”

You were slightly offput by his sudden seriousness, but still managed to answer, “N-not at all.”

Saizou simply nodded and went on with carrying the boxes to the area you designated, and the task was quickly over with.

You turned to him with a wide smile, “Thank you so much, Saizou! If I can repay your service, don’t hesitate to ask!”

“Don’t… Don’t mention it.”

He appeared flushed, somehow. Might he be tired himself? He had after all been keeping watch on your for days on end. If you were beginning to feel the toll it took on you, certainly, it must be thrice as hard on him.

“Hey… You okay?”, you stepped closer, the back of your hand shooting to his exposed forehead, “Woah! You’re burning up! Do you need anything?”

He seized your wrist in a flash, holding it tightly. His one eye bore down into you with searing intensity. It was your turn to feel feverish. However, the moment was lost as soon as he released you, turning his back on you.

“Don’t think this means you’ll be let off easily.”

Then he was off to some obscure business, although you were sure he still had his eye on you.

…

He was ready to tear open some Nohr throats right about now. Saizou had held out all day long, completing his camp duties irreproachably, despite the heat plaguing him. The memories of the other night refused to leave him, and interacting with you today had only served to add to his misery.

It was enough that already he felt shameful for what he had done after he had seen you touch yourself. That night, breathless and embarrassed, he had reached his room in a daze, hot and flustered. His cock had been rock hard in his pants. As a ninja and highly honorable man, it was his belief that he had to limit pleasures of the flesh. Although well trained, still, his will was not unerring. That night had been one of those nights where he cultivated his weakness.  He had proceeded to palm himself openly while thinking of you, of your trembling body as you had climaxed, and had achieved his release that way, with red still tinging his cheeks.

Tonight was much the same. He made for his room without bidding goodnight to his companions, not even to Lord Ryoma. He dared not look into the small mirror in his room –he was sure that what he would see there would be another man. All of this was unlike him. Thus he sat on the edge of his bed still dressed, hurriedly undoing his pants. The quicker he took care of it, the quicker he could rest and resume his duties. That simple thought made him ache further –an image of you flashed in his mind.

His erection sprang free from the confines of his pants shortly, and his hand immediately began working his length to life, pulling the skin to reveal its red, supple head. Precum dripped down, and he used his thumb to spread it along the tip, wrist pumping and twisting his cock fiercely. His breathing was already ragged and he was hissing through his teeth, his one eye squinted from the pleasure coursing through him. At this point he couldn’t prevent your face and body from entering his thoughts –rapture was ingrained much too deep in his body. He could only imagine your mouth wrapped around his shaft, bobbing in place of his own hand. Your tongue –that sharp tongue of yours- would lick him all up desperately, lapping from his balls to the swollen and slick head of his cock. _That’s it, just like that_ –you’d swallow him deep in your throat, demanding more when he would spill his seed on your tongue. Then he’d give you the fucking of your life, making sure you would swear allegiance to his cock and his cock only.

Wet sounds were now filling his room, nearly drowned out by his husky grunts. _So close!_ Your name was now leaving your lips relentlessly, the chant unchanging as he climbed slowly over the edge.

…

You were definitely worried. You had tried to push the thought out of your mind, but it hadn’t worked. It was undeniably weird for Saizou to act that way: he was always so stern and serious. Something was up. After completing your guard duty, you made for the barracks while running from the pouring rain with the intention of getting the truth out of him. He might have been a prick for not trusting you like Ryoma did, but it was to be expected. Fundamentally, you knew he was kind and only valued the safety of his friends. You could only hold the utmost respect for the man in that aspect.

Fortunately enough, you did not cross path with anyone else while walking to his room –it would have been somewhat awkward to explain what exactly you intended to do at this hour of the night in Saizou’s room. You wrenched the water out of your hair as best as you could. The guard posts could definitely benefit from sturdier protection on rainy days.

You stood before his door silently. You gulped before knocking lightly on his door while calling his name.

No answer.

Was he asleep? However, light seeped from the crack under his door. His hearing was acute too; it was most strange he had not heard you. Maybe he was terribly ill and had fallen unconscious? By the Gods, no chance had to be taken! You slammed the door open.

“Saizou! Are you okay?!”

At the same time he cried your name –was it pain?! Was he suffering?! It sounded somewhat… Sensual?

Never had you been so thankful for the rain outside –it at least kept you from drowning in a completely awkward silence as you stared at Saizou, cock smeared with his release in his hand.  By the Gods. This was not what you had signed up for. Still, your gaze could hardly leave his softening shaft: he had just come and it was yet this big?! Your mouth watered at the sight. Until the last time, it had been a while since you had given yourself any self-love. However, it had been much longer since you had any real intercourse, and the cum-dabbed shaft now presented to you was doing wonders in rekindling the flame of desire within you.

Saizou’s eye stared at you unblinking. He had been inexcusably careless. You were in every right to retell that shameless story to your brother –his Lord. You could demand any reparation –even his head. His expression turned grim thinking about how severe he had been on you.

“This… Forgive me, I never meant for this.”

He began to hastily cover himself, not daring meeting your eyes. Yet, for the second time today, your hands were covering his. His eye met yours, and you removed his hands from the laces of his pants, the item falling loose.

“What- what are you doing?!”

You were grasping his limp sex in your hands.

“Saizou… Always putting up a solid front. Striving for honor and justice while keeping to the shadows –you really are an upstanding man”, your tongue lapped at the side of his shaft, cleaning up remnants of his semen, “but as much as you believe you can read right through me, I can do just as much”, you licked the opposite side, “I know how your stubbornness is  proof of your care for your friends. And this…”

Saizou was breathing heavily and his length had already begun to harden once again. You locked gazes with him before slowly twirling your tongue over the head of his shaft. His answer was a needy groan.

“… This is just a show of your underlying nature. As shameful you think it is, there’s nothing I want more than what you have to give me.”

He grunted noisily when you sucked him in, his manhood now fully erect. You took him in completely once before backing off.

“So please, Saizou, call out my name again”, then your mouth was full of him once more.

You spent no time in dilly-dallying, hollowing your cheeks to vacuum him in. His hands immediately shot to your head, weaving through your hair. Each time you worked your way to the base of his shaft, controlling your gag reflex as much as you could when the plump head of his cock breached your throat. Nothing however could have prepared you for Saizou’s movement: your knees scrapped against the floor as he stood up, hand on your head as his hips snapped into your face. Drool dribbled down your chin as you forced your mouth open wide, your fingers latched onto the man’s side as you fought against the recoiling force of his gyrating hips.

You almost choked when Saizou came unexpectedly down your throat, burying himself into your warmth as deep as he could afford, but you regained composure, swallowing greedily every last drop of his salty release.

Saizou felt rejuvenated –he only now took in the meaning of your words, incredulity spiking his arousal. That you would not be offended by his wanton demonstration while also returning his interest was more than he could ask for. He felt a tinge of guilt at how he had judged you unknowingly –you were far more considerate than he had been willing to accept. This was not to say that everything was cleared, but, in this moment…

He reveled in your kneeling form before him, lips red and swollen with wear as you licked them clean. This was an all-out fight he would win.

You shrieked when you were suddenly thrown on the bed, bouncing on the mattress. You wanted to protest; however, when the sight of Saizou’s muscled chest was offered to you, you kept your mouth shut and admired every inch of his skin, scars and whatnot. Even his mask was off. Gods you had always wondered what hid under there –scars, burns, or even maybe… Another mask? Turned out the skin there was as immaculate as the rest of his face. Realising this was meant to go further tonight, you also stripped eagerly, wiggling out of your pants and throwing them to who knew where.

The mattress dipped when Saizou neared you, tugging you by your ankles. Lust burned a pit in your abdomen when you were brought flush to him, legs splayed on his chest and over his bare shoulders. Your sex rubbed delightfully against his, shivers rolling you deeper into bliss. Your wet and fleshy lips cradled his length so perfectly. You knew he was teasing you as he maneuvered the tip of his cock just slightly into your mound before receding and nudging your clit with the gleaming head of his cock –the bastard wanted you to beg for it.

“Saizou, come on! I’m not in the mood for that, just put it in already!”

The look in his eye then reflected the fire in your belly, and you were compelled to silence.

“Your own true nature shows now”, he leaned back and pushed his cock up your slit again, “So eager to complete things immediately, to achieve everything perfectly within the instant –carelessness like this will get you killed, or at best make you miss all the best moments in life”, he repeated his motion with a little more force.

Sadness flitted through you. Somehow, he seemed to speak from experience. These off-putting thoughts were quickly forgotten however when his cock pushed more intently at your clit.

“Let me teach you the joys of awaiting _just-”_

His tip prodded your entrance. 

 “- _the right_ -”

He spread your legs further, disconnecting your genitals.

“- _moment-!”_

He lurched forward, cock sheathing fully into your needy cunt.

“Aaah! By the Gods! Saizou!” You arched off the bed, pulling yourself tighter against him.

He only replied with a satisfied look in his eye –then everything was a blur. He started a punishing pace without notice, the bed creaking loudly beneath you. The pain coming from his brutal insertion dulled when his tip jabbed your cervix –your eyes were seeing the star maps of hoshidian skies. His arms locked around your legs, keeping you from sliding away from him as he impaled you repeatedly on his shaft. You gripped the sheets aimlessly under his ceaseless assault, not knowing any better than to moan and scream his name.

Moments later, you began feeling the familiar pikes of orgasm building in your loins, and the friction between your thighs was providing just enough stimulation to your clit to get you nearer. Only a few more thrusts and you’d teeter over the edge, into the oblivion of pleasure.

You whined in frustration when the moment was taken from you, Saizou’s hips slowing to an agonising pace.

“What?! No!”

He chuckled faintly –such a foreign sound from him.

“Enjoy the moment.”

“I do! I was! You’re the one who suddenly stopped,” you wiggled your bottom, attempting to move on your own –but his hold was firm.

“Then maybe you should try another approach…”

You groaned, yet still obeyed, “

Pleeease-”, you drawled out each syllable, trying to sound pleading, “Saizou, just give it to me…”

Your fate only worsened as his cock retreated from your sopping entrance.

“Argh! In the Gods’ names, fuck me! Please, Saizou…”, you extended your arms invitingly towards him, “I need your cock inside me, please…”, your voice was a barely an audible whisper.

Yet it seemed to be sufficient.

You were crushed under Saizou’s muscular frame, legs brought back to your chest. His pelvis kept slamming up and down, knocking the breath out of you. The slapping of flesh against flesh resounded in the room, drowning out every last of your heaving gasps. Your new orgasm was building quickly and even stronger. When Saizou’s hands tightened on the back of your thighs and he began growling lowly, you knew he was nearing his own as well.

Your arms wound up around his neck and you pulled him close. You looked at one another with lidded eyes as your breaths fanned at each other’s face hotly before drawing into a passionate kiss. Your tongue lapped at Saizou’s, head reeling back as your orgasm crashed over you, hard and sudden. Your cunt twitched and clenched around his shaft, milking him dry.

It seemed as if hours had rolled by when your two exhausted bodies collided upon one another and parted ways. You ignored the fluids dripping on your thighs while Saizou fetched a cleaning cloth.  You couldn’t help the smirk that spread on your lips when he lied back beside you.

“… What is it?”

“You don’t seem to be as wary right now. Did I finally tire out the restless Saizou?”, you straddled him, enjoying your domineering position greatly.

You were rolled onto your back and pinned on the mattress. It was Saizou’s turn to smirk –a sight as foreign as his laughter, but oh so refreshing.

“I did tell you I would always watch you. What you don’t seem to realise is that I have just the trick to keep my eye on you.”

He snaked down and his mouth tackled your sex with greedy laps.

As you moaned out loudly, you thought that maybe gaining his trust would be even more tiresome than you previously thought, even if it turned out to be that much more pleasurable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm not sure whose one-shot will be next, or when I might actually write it, as I'm lately into Jojo's bizarre adventure and Bravely second, so I don't want to give any false hope! However, I will keep on doing my best! Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Also, if you spot any mistake, don't be afraid to notice me! I'm a real lazy ass when it comes to correcting. Sorry...


End file.
